renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lyskard
Lyskard_llewellynnmd is the Patriarch of the Llewellynn family. His younger brother Louis_Llewellynn is the Head of House, and the two are quite happy with the division of the household works. Other siblings include another brother, Eoin_Llewellynn and his sisters, the late Queen Molly_Rose Llewellynn, Aertan_Llewellynn, Louisa_Llewellynn, Kazzia_Llewellynn, the late Nuala_faith and Regina_Llewellynn. Cousins include Winston_Llewellynn, Lucy_Lawless, William_Draconius (by marriage to Lucy_Lawless), Amerys Ashenheart, and Rowan_Ashenheart (by marriage to Amerys). A bit about Lyskard Llewellynn. On 23 December 1460 Lyskard Llewellynn was granted the title of Viscount of Beaumaris. His sister, Molly, wished him to have her title, Earl of Anglesey, but he was not high enough ranking to hold that title, instead she transferred her titled to Lady Destini_Mackenzie and the Lady Destini, now Earl of Anglesey passed to Lys the Viscountcy of Beaumaris. Lyskard has proudly been the keeper of Plas Newydd since. The lovely estate overly looking the water is perfect for a sea captain, and though he has lost many to the depths of the cruel sea he now holds the helm of the Anna I, a beautiful Genovese Merchant. Lyskard holds one one Lady's attention at the moment, the Lady Eponine, Viscountess of Crowcombe. He is now the proprietor of the Helping Hand Tavern in Hastings, Sussex, England. An endevour he undertook in an effort to help those who were struggling to afford the stat food needed to improve their lot in life. Meat and fish dishes are offered currently at 14.50 pounds per meal. For a limited time he had even been able to provide veggies as a side, but the greed of many gardeners outweighed the compassion of the few who had worked with him to keep the costs down. He's quite proud of those who are eating in the tavern and improving their lot in life. Though he seeks no praise for the work, people still note it is done. *********************** Studies:********************** Master's in Latin: 100% Master's in ancient Greek: 100% Master's in modern languages: 100% Master's in Arabic: 100% Basics of History : 8 % Study of government institutions : 6 % *************************** Basics of biology : 100 % Elements of anatomy : 100 % Basics of Medicine : 100 % Basic chemistry : 100 % remiers secours : 100 % Astrologie : 100 % Herbalism : 100 % Botany : 100 % Advanced medicine : 100 % Distillation : 100 % Basic Physiology : 100% Advanced Physiology : 100% Basic pharmacology : 100 % Advanced pharmacology : 100 % ********************* The Good : 0 % Temperance : 0 % Logic : 100 % The sense of being : 34 % The beginning of the world : 9 % ******************* Basic knowledge of the military : 100 % Basic tactics : 100 % Basic strategy : 13 % Advanced Strategy: 0% ****************** Stone masonry : 100 % ******************* Basic Seafaring : 100 % Astronomy : 100 % Advanced Seafaring : 100 % Basic Naval Engineering : 100 % Advanced Naval Engineering : 100 % Expert Seafaring : 100 % Basic Naval Combat : 100 % Advanced Naval Combat : 100 %